What If? FB AND GRAVI!
by E THE TIME KEEPER
Summary: First WHat if story 3 What if there wasnt really a shuichi? what if shuichi was akito who was adopted by the shindous who where related to the sohmas? what if shuich was a girl? BAD AT SUMMERYS! BTW I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS DISCLAIMER AND WARNING INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING... accept for things related to E THE TIME KEEPER.. but i doubt ill use any of it in this story... But ya fruitbasket and gravatation charecters belong to their creatores.**

**I REPEAT I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Akito: they get it E just start the story.**

**E: . i still need to do warnings and etc ya know?**

**Akito:*rolls eyes at E* what ever...**

**any ways!**

**Warnings!: AKITO IS SHUICHI!Yukis meanyness...tohmas creeppy ness and haru...AND Fem AkitO(shuichi)! (CROSSDRESSING)!**

**Pairings? we'll seee**

_**the New Begging**_

"Akito Sama This Is Rika and Naru Shindou.. they offer to 'adopt' you as their the only relatives outside the astates." a maid said to a 5year old Akito who looked up at her and then her new 'parents' "..." the maid looked down at akito as the child looked rat his new parents who where smiling sweetly at the child. "akito sama are you sure you want to live outside the main house?" the maid asked the child who nodded their head as a yes making her smile slightly "alright akito sama. i will see you again soon" she said to the child who who nodded and left with its new Parents.

_**time skip**_

**inside the shindous car:**

"Shuichi we'r happy we are allowed to take you in." said his new 'mother' while shes smiled at akito who looked up at he"shuichi?" akito asked out of curiosity makeing her smile happy and her husband look into the drivers mirror "since we 'adopted' you we had to rename you" he said as akito nodded in reply.

'shuichi shindou... this may just be interesting' thought akito

**Years Later: AKito (shuichi) 13 yrs old -hospitle owned by the sohmas-**

**unknown pov.**

i was walking through the halls of the hospitl on my way to my brother in law to be room when i heard a crash in a room with a half open door as curios as i am i took a peek through the door " Akito Sama please calm down your going to strain your health! " said a man who could posibly be the docter to a young black haired what he prasume was a young teenager who apeared to be having a breakdown " strain my health? what health?! i just had sergury to remove the cancer from me ! only to find out im still sick! that i cant be cured of the illness i aperntly had since I WAS BORN!"the teen cryed out makeing me turn my head in sadness and my heart aech for the poor teen which is odd becues this was thefirst time i felt for a complet stranger. as i shaked my self out of thinking of the strange accurnce i took another peek inside to see the teen in bed and a sleep while the docter talked to a short aburnhaired man who i almost mistook for a certen person until i heared the docter call his name "Kareno Sohma Please stay by Akito Sama till Hatori Sohma Arrives" he said to the man known as Kareno who nodded in reply and sat close to the teens bed as the doctor walked twords the door which reminded me. i needed to go check up on my brother in law to be or not to be? as i resumed heading to his room i was in deep thought wondering if ill ever incounter that teen in person? the teen that reminds me of my brother in law to be but...something diffrent.

i thought to my self as i stood in front of my brother in law to be room. as i was about to open the door to the room but stop as i heard him and his sister talking. "mika why are you going to marry him?"i heard my brother in law to be say in a cold voice to his sister who stayed silent for a bit " For my Resones..you shouldnt worry little brother" said mika to her brother who sighed " do you love him? if not i wont forgive you if you hurt him." he said in a coldly to mika who made a 'hmph' sound" i dont care if he gets hurt or not i dont love him. im just doing this to make father proud" she said in a uncareing voice...which made be stop for a minut and put on a fake smile as i open the door fast which made her and her jump and turn to me and her brother stared blankly. "why im heart broken Mika san. " i said to her smileing making her stare at me in fright then i turned to my brother in law "hello eiri i hope you are well." i said smileing sweetly at him as he gave a small smile knowing in return. " hello Tohma"he said to me as i smile and turned to mika to was staying silent " well now i must go. eiri if you need anything please call me and mika... the engagments over" i said walking out of the room but didnt missed the shock look on mikas face and the smirk on eiris face..

as i left the hospitle there was only one name going around in my mind 'Akito Sohma'

**time skip 5 year's **

**eiris pov**

i was walking at the park at night to hopefully get some insperation for my newest as i was walking i noticed a peice of papper fly twords me from the of annoyence and curiosty. i grabbed it out of the air and read what was written on it until i heard a voice. "HEY! thanks for catching my lyrics." i turned around to see the owner onf the voice.. to be met with a 'boy' with bright pink hair . i rose a eye brow at the boy "you wrote this?" i asked only to get a nod in return "Pathetic. You have NO Talent" i said wthrowing the paper to the 'boy' and walked away leaving a shocked 'boy behind in the dark.

**akitos pov.**

'HOW DARE HE!'i thought to my self as i stormed out of the park instead of going to my 'best friends' place as i planned i took out my phone and called Hatori fumeing .' i already new that this music was i didnt try my best on writeing it..but how dare he say i have no Talent!' i fumed as hatori answered :is everything ok Akito are you?: he sasked in a concern voice makeing me calm :yes i am well.i am at the park near the apartment complexs: i said to him as he said he'll be here i hung up the phone one thought went through my mind 'this isnt the last time we'll meet blondie' i thought to myself.

**hiros place.**

"So let me get this straight shuich some stranger had your lyrics and said you had no talent?" asked Hir stareing as his long time friend who nodded in reply. sighing" what did he look like?" hiro asked shuichi as the tv was blareing." he had blonde hair an.." akito trailed off as he saw a familer man on tv and pointed angryl at him "HIM!" yelled shuichi angrly which shocked hiro to see his normly hyper friend with this sapriseing emotion"shuichi calm down if it was eiri yuki i doubt youll see him again"hiro said trying to calm his friend down who looked at him in apoligy"im sorry hiro im just tired and got so mad.. im going to head home goodnight" said shuichi to hiro who nodded in reply as shuichi shut the door.

once the door was shut shuichi head back to hatoris car and the car drove off.

**With Tohma:**

"Akito Sohma,19 years old,Male, born February 10 .Heir to the Sohma family" he said to himself as he read his gathored information of the only person who had been gathering information about and keep tabs on for 5 years..tohma put the pappers down and sighed' from all this information..it dosnt really tell me much" he thought to himself as he stared out the window 'why am i so captavated by you? akito..' he thought tiredly.

and looked to the other two folders on his desk labled.

_Hiro N. Shuichi S_

" the band sakano showed tome?" he said to himself as he picked up ruichis folder and read it"Shuichi SHindou,19 years Old,Male born February 11..." tohma reas as he trailed off as he read the information 'the information is kind similer..'he thought to himself and shook it off and sighed. " i better head home for the night" he saidto himself as he cleaned up and left.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next day - Eiri's pov.**

**I sighed in annoyance as i drove in the rain down the street only to quickly stop the car before running a pink haired brat over who jumped into the street.**

**out of irritation i got out of the car and slammed the door and walked over to 'him'.i looked at him and noticed he seemed pale and looked like he was about to faint. " if your afraid to get ran over you shouldn't have jumped in front of my ca.." i trailed off as i watch the brat fall before he could hit the ground i quickly caught him picking him up and carried him to the car. once i got us both in the car i drove off.**

**time skip yuki's pov:**

**I watched as the brat stirred in his sleep and his eye staring to open. when our eyes met his i eyes widen and he sat up quickly looking around in a panic and then himself making me raise a brow."where" he said as he looked up making me look at him in annoyance " you i brought you time you tried to get ran over don't jump in front of my car.. or where you still mad?" i said with smirk which made the brat glare at me and me raise a brow at him "no i was not and no i am not. but i must thank you for taking me out of the rain" yuki san the brat said still glaring at me as ai raised my brow again "your welcome . but i don't remember giving you my name. your not some crazed fan are you?" i asked annoyed making him glare more "no yuki san i am not i a fan.i heard your name from my friend." said the brat making me nod in reply as i sat down on the couch turning my head to the side and lit a cigarette while the brat still glared at me.**

**Pov Switch Shuichis pov.**

**i glared at him as he sat there ignoring me then i looked up at the time noticing it was getting late and turned back to him " yuki san can i please use you phone?" i asked him with a fake sweet smile as he looked at me warily "dont worry im not after your phone number. i just need to call my ride" i said as he handed me his phone hesitantly i nodded thank you and took his phone and dialed hatori's number quickly while i walked into the kitchen and glance be hind me to make sure yuki san couldnt hear me . not to long after it started ringing the phone picked up .: Hatori Sohma is this?: he answered as i relaxed :Hatori its me Akito: as soon as i spoke he immediately became concerned : Akito sama!are you ok? where are you? who's phone is this?: asked hatori as he panic making me smirk inside. :Yes Hatori i'm fine. I'm near the park from last using someones phone" i said to him and he told me he'd come get me and we hung up then i went to redial number a deleted his number from the phone history and closed it and walked back to yuki san who was staring at me warily and handed him back the phone. " thank you yuki san" i said to him as he nodded and stared at his phone while i started to walk towards the door but stopped for a minute thank you again for helping me" i said as i left out the door in the rain knowing he was watching me.**

**Time SKip at the park **

**i sat on a bench while i looked at the park surrounding me till hatori's car drove up and i got in.**

**as we drove off i saw hatori stare in the drivers mirror worriedly and i sighed tiredly which made Hatori Concerned " Akito san is your are you feeling well?you look pale and faint .have you taken your medicine? " he asked me in concerned as i nodded "i'm ill hatori..but i'm fine " i said tiredly as we drove through the gates to the sohma estates .**

**and to the main house where Kareno was waiting outside.**

**As the car stopped he opened the door to the car and looked at me worriedly as he picked me up and carried me through the main house to my room with hatori beside us carrying his doctor bag..**

**TBC**

**E: Eiri yuki**

**Gender**

Male

**Age**

22

**Birthday**

February 23

**Hair**

Blonde

**Eyes**

Light Brown

**Height**

6'1

**Weight**

163.1

**Blood Type**

AB

**Status**

Hit Romance Novelist

yuki:... *stares at e warly*

E: what?

yuki:...*still stares and walks away* fan girl..

E: IM AM NOT A BLOODY FANGIRL!... im just bored

Akito:*glares at yuki then look at E*

E: *sweat Drops* Um... PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
